Selina Kyle
by Mulberrybush97
Summary: Just some encounters. M for later, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to DC

Selina did not just walk. She did not step. She swayed, she sashayed and she slunk like a cat through the haze of smoky jazz and shimmering fabrics. It was as if her feet never contacted the ground, working in perfect unison with the balance and grace of a dancer, yet the silent gliding deadliness of an assassin. She leant the ballroom a dreamlike quality. To his eyes it seemed unreasonable that she managed to float with such effortless grace and assurance. His if his own gawky yet confident stride was put on for show, he would still never achieve her level of careful precision. Where he stomped with heavy footfall, she stalked behind with barely a sound or a print to announce her presence. Unfortunate for her that he'd retained the ability to sense her by her aura alone.

He watched her swirl hypnotically on the dance floor, tapping into his deepest desires with a lingering stare in his direction. Bruce found himself struggling in vain to keep his eyes trained on her face, rather than straying to admire the figure so obvious beneath the flowing gown she wore. The sheer black allowed a glimpse at the short shift she wore beneath and he knew her transformation would be swift. It pained him on a subconscious level to know that he was not the only man in the room at liberty to notice such qualities. To notice the way her ebony hair curled just slightly in the muggy heat where it had come loose from her elaborate hairdo. The glimmering lock dangled at the nape of her neck like an invitation. He swallowed hard.

Clenching the stem of his wine glass in his hand, Bruce turned to the group of musicians raised on a daïs, glad for the distraction. Saxophones crooned despairingly in his ear as they started up a slow, mesmerizing ballad. The perfect backdrop to the trauma he was about to endure. Couples strayed to the dance floor to spin tight trance inducing patterns.

He heard rather than saw Selina laughing gaily to her current companion, and turned to see her head thrown back in amusement and her face graced with a flirtatious smile that he wished was reserved exclusively for him. Bruce tore his gaze away from her, no longer willing to submit himself to such delicious torture. He felt his eyes drifting shut as the hauntingly beautiful music rose to a climax and fell away over the constant babble of the crowd.

It did him little good. Despite his best efforts, he could not erase the memory of her coming to him on the rooftops. Smirking. That smirk, at least, was reserved exclusively for him. To this day even the barest scent of wildflower perfume preyed upon him when his guard was dropped. A trace of it idled in the surrounding air, taunting him. To subtle to be of much consequence, yet too strong to be merely a figment of his imagination. Bruce's eyes flew wide as he felt the palm of his personal demon settle on his forearm and her warm breath tickle his ear.

"Bruce," she murmured coyly, her voice poisonous with a sense of play. The kind of play a cat partook in with a mouse before devouring it whole.

"Selina," he acknowledged reluctantly with a slight inclination of his head, refusing to meet her eyes. He'd once heard that meeting the gaze of a panther may very well be the last thing you do. Bruce satisfied her haughty stance with a subdued greeting before retreating back a step, breaking the contact. Smirking, Selina wiped her hand on her skirt with an air of distaste and his eyes were drawn to the layers of black lace flowing from her hips and obscuring her legs. Elaborately dressed in mourning colours; the panther was apt.

A detached sense of anger ignited inside him, lighting his emotions with fire. This was deeply wrong, he knew that, yet he could not bring himself to care. Her delicate face inspired the great longing in him where it had once set distaste. Her porcelain skin and full lips awakened him where they had once repulsed him.

The fury evoked inside him was not his own to claim. It was simply a faint echo to the fury he felt when he put on that mask,

Bruce knew she had no business being here, acting the young and innocent kitten who could do no wrong because she was no such thing. She was a monster. She was his own personal nightmare, the perpetrator of his sins. She was not the kitten, she was the vengeful mountain lion.

Yet, he did not care. She would be waiting for him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd been catching his breath propped up against a wall on a rooftop when she'd separated from the shadows and stalked towards him. Her leather clad hips swayed in rhythm with the city noises rising from below them.

"Selina," he tipped his head at her in acknowledgment and drew in another shaky breath that rattled through him before pushing off the wall.

She gave him a sly smile as she crept closer, stopping a metre from him and placing one gloved hand on her hip. "You left the party before the paparazzi had a chance to catch us together." She frowned, shaking her head. "That was very inconsiderate." Her lips pulled into a pout.

"I had places to be." The rasp of his persona was so unlike the smooth baritone of Bruce Wayne that she took a step back in surprise. Then that special smirk of hers spread to cover the visible parts of her face beneath her cowl and she reached one hand up to her mouth to remove her glove with a tug of her teeth. She tucked it into her belt, the pale skin on her bare hand stark against the black catsuit.

"There's the man I was missing," she prowled forward until their bodies were almost flush against each other and she could rest her hands on his chest, "I _have_ missed you," she breathed, "I hope you're going to make it up to me." With nowhere to back away to, he shuffled until he could feel the wall brushing the back of his head.

"Selina," he growled when she reached up on to her tip toes to brush her lips against his, "I can't stay." He tried to lace his words with conviction but they sounded less like a protest and more like a flirtation even to his own ears.

She grinned and purred, "I can be quick," before running her hands up him to grip his head where it rolled against the bricks as he looked down at her. With her face tilted back to meet his eyes her features became bathed in the warm glow of streetlights and the playful spark in her eyes was barely concealed.

"I'm not a fool," she murmured into his ear, barely audible above the cacophony of the downtown nightlife. "I may not be entirely," she paused and blinked at him, " _human,_ but I am not under any illusions about who has the evolutionary advantage here."

He shifted under her weight where she leaned into him but remained silent. She licked her lips, the warm air of her breath puffing little white clouds between them in the fridgged night. "I'm not keeping you here."

He growled, deep and low in his throat, and allowed his hands to drift up from their place on the wall and settle on her hips. "You may not be physically restraining me," he allowed, "but you are definitely keeping me here." Selina shivered under his hands at the guttural sound of his voice.

"But not against you will," she murmured, sliding her hands down again to clutch at his shoulders and press herself closer so that his armour dug into her.

"There are people out there who need me," he managed to force out as her bare hand slipped up under the interlocking disks covering his abdomen to rest on the skin she found there. When she ran her thumb along the strip of stomach above the waistline of his pants, he shivered. Whether it was from her touch or the cold neither of them could say.

"There are always going to be people out there who need you," she breathed against his cheek, warming it against the chilly air. He found himself nodding, angling his head down so that her breath washed over his lips and he could smell her wildflower perfume permeating the air between them.

She kissed him, one hand slipping into his hair beneath his mask and the other continuing to trace lines over the sensitive skin where the v of his hip bones disappeared beneath his pants. He groaned into her mouth when she dragged his lower lip through her teeth while pressing herself closer, trapping him between herself and the wall.

The flick of her tongue was the last match on the fire and with one swift motion he swung her around so that her back slammed into the bricks and now it was him baring down on her. He ran his lips down her neck and she arched her head back with a small sound that could easily have been a moan. All it took was a hand gripping each of her thighs and then he was lifting her, crushing her against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him and he sunk into her with ravenous hunger. The strength that lay wait beneath her full figure became immediately apparent when she dug her fingers into his shoulder and hefted herself higher up the wall so that she slid down with her hips grinding against his own.

Sheer frustration directed him as he ripped his hands from her and let her drop to the ground so that he could pull away just far enough to fumble with the buckle of his utility belt. Selina was the one to pull it from his body and release the button on his pants. His own hands were immediately distracted by her zipper.

One long, bated tug and he could press his hands to the creamy skin of her stomach and feel her breasts spilling into his palms. She flinched away from him and gasped, "Cold, Bruce." Bruce growled and ripped his own gloves off, dropping them into the ground and seizing her by the waist to pull her back against him.

"Miss Kyle," he groaned into her air, "if only the press could see you now. Even I would pay for those photos." She grinned against his mouth and slipped her hand lower. Bruce buried his face in her neck as her fingers teased him.

"Harder," he ground out and palmed her breast for emphasis. Rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger had her struggling to keep time with her fingers as she dealt out increasingly laboured breaths.

"Bruce," she gasped again, "We can't do this here, my suit-"

"We've managed before," he groaned between strokes of her fingers.

She smirked and he could feel the expression pressed into his cheek, "Tonight I don't want you taking me from behind like some kind of animal," she breathed. "I want to see your face and feel your weight on top of me when I scream."

His breath escaped him and he gritted his teeth, trying not to focus on the way she was sliding her thumb over him. "Your place," he agreed begrudgingly. Her answering grin spoke volumes as she removed her hand and licked her fingers with careful deliberation. She pushed off of him and backtracked to a safe distance where she quickly refastened her suit and straightened her hood. "First one in bed is the first to finish," she promised huskily before leaping from the rooftop and melting into the darkness.

Bruce was still buckling his belt when the wail of the sirens reached him and he sighed. Selina would have to be content with being first one in bed.


End file.
